


Lack Thereof

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Feelings, Introspection, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: It wasn't that Hiro didn't love his parents; he did. It was that he didn't know them.





	Lack Thereof

It wasn't that Hiro didn't love his parents; he did. It was that he didn't _know_ them.

Hiro wasn't like his brother or aunt, or his grandparents. He couldn't remember much of anything about them, not on his own. Everyone else could recall seemingly endless stories of Mom and Dad. They laughed, smiled, and gasped in delighted reminder at tales of old birthdays, holidays, festivals, the good, the bad, the funny, fights, make ups, misunderstandings and how they were resolved - the list went on. Hiro was the odd one out, the only one to sit there and take everything in as new information. He couldn't _actually_ take part in the reminiscing.

If he did have any memories of Mom and Dad, they were vague, blurry, and short. Not surprising, since he'd been three when they died. Hiro did have memories of dozing in the lap of somebody in a pink-red shirt as they weaved fingers through his hair, a feeling that was nice at the time, and of peering over the shoulder of someone in a blue shirt that was so tall, all Hiro could think of at the time was how long it would take him to reach the ground from up there. That was it. He couldn't even remember when they died. Everything - _everything_ \- had to be told to him.

Aunt Cass thought it was sad and tried to fill in the gaps for him. Tadashi found it disheartening yet continued to use them as moral pillars in his scoldings. Grandma and Grandpa on both sides had always patted his shoulder and rubbed his back reassuringly. No one blamed him, but no one seemed to understand how...uncomfortable, frustrating, at a loss, alone, _conflicted_ it made Hiro feel. Not that they were gone, but in that he was the only one unbothered by their absence because time and age had stolen all of his memories away. Where the rest of the family missed them whole-heartedly, Hiro missed the _thought_ of them and only when he let himself dwell on it.

He did love them. They sounded like fantastic people in all of the stories. Sometimes it was enough to make his heart ache, wondering what it would be like to feel Mom brush dirt off his cheek or to have Dad ruffle his hair or to listen to them playfully banter with each other. He did want them; but it wasn't the same longing to have them back that everyone else had.

He couldn't relate to the hurt in Tadashi's eyes when he rebuffed a scolding about them. He couldn't relate to the mist in Aunt Cass' eyes when she talked about being a little sister to Mom. He didn't believe the grandparently reassurance was deserved. He didn't, and couldn't, feel the way the rest of the family did about them.

He sometimes wondered if that made him a bad son.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a little while. I'm still working on other projects, two of which I hope to have out soon. For now, here's some classic angst. I wanted to explore how Hiro might feel about his parents' memory, or at least how I picture he might. I do think he loves them dearly, but finds the subject difficult because he was so young when they died and can't remember them. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
